


Battle ready

by SkinnyElephant



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Days, Battle Body, Blue - Freeform, Fluff, Good Days, Happy, Long Days, Memories, Papyrus POV, Papyrus and his scarf, Papyrus sans and the scarf, Papyrus' Scarf, Red - Freeform, Wow, i think, it tried my best, journal style, scarf, terrible summ. please dont hate it ahah, windy days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant
Summary: Papyrus loves his battle body.
Papyrus loves his scarf.
Sans loves his scarf too.





	Battle ready

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this like 10 minutes before I had class the other day. I typed it up real quick and then came home and edited it last night real late. 
> 
> But we all know that bright screens and eyes that want to close don't mix. 
> 
> Bleh I think it sounded cuter in my head, I might edit it again or just take it down later if i read it again and find it too cringe-y. 
> 
> Hey, Happy reading. Have a good day.  
> S.E.

My battle body is my favorite outfit! Really, I know it's just a costume. Lots of monsters were amazed at the great lengths Sans and I went to to make this costume as great as I. We worked on it for weeks together, they were a bit confused when I continued to wear it after the holiday. Some even reminded me that it was nearing the giftmas and that the costume would be best in the closet for next year.

My favorite part of my outfit is my scarf, well it isn't really just part of my battle body. Its a part of almost all of my outfits. I always have it. It was given to me way before my battle body was completed. It was hand made, by sans if you'd believe it. Yes yes my lazy bones brother actually making something you say? and something as great and amazing as I? Of course! He made it for me when I was very little. it was a lot shorter back then, of course so was I, when he first made it I don't think he expected me to grow so much. If you look closely you'll see the seams where he attached extra cloth as I grew taller, the seams get neater and cleaner as he learned to sew better. The last time he extended it he put so much cloth on it, it looks like a cape! 

It tears a lot when Undyne and I are training too hard or when the Dogs and I are playing in the snow. Sans doesn't say anything but I know he takes notice right when he comes home. I know he put a lot of time and effort into my scarf, thats why i try to care for it. I think thats why he's taken to caring for it so much too. He tries to play it off but i always wake up to my scarf mended and strong like me! I can't even be mad the days he wakes up super late after I get my scarf back because I know its him fixing it. When I was younger he tried to tell me little goblins sneak into the house and fix things that are broken but I saw him at the table with the sewing box out one morning i woke up extra early to make holiday breakfast. 

I used to have a blue scarf when I was younger, a tiny baby bones. But I lost it one day when we were traveling through New home. I was cried for a long time and honestly I thought that Sans would be mad at me for losing it, the second we got home sans locked himself up in his room and didn't come out for a week. I thought that he'd been so mad that he didn't want to see me. When he did finally leave his room he shown me this red one that looked like a professional made it. Well it looked like it then, if i looked at that same scarf now I would see all the mistakes he'd made, and the weird knot that the thread made in the back when he tangled it accidentally. He'd made it just for me. I was sad that the blue scarf was gone, probably forever, because it reminded me of sans' sweatshirt. Monsters always said that we were the cutest and how coordinated our parents must be because we matched. Sans never really talked much about who our parents were or if we had any,I don't remember any. I've asked before but he'd change the topic, not to subtly might I add. I stopped asking when I was younger, I figure if they were around they would come find us. I think sans thought that way too because after saving for months we moved out of New home and into the house in Snowdin. I was so excited to have my own room that I ran through the house and tripped on my scarf. It was an accident, my scarf used to touch the ground. I tripped on it and it tore along the edge. Sans said that it was an easy fix, but I couldn't stand the thought of losing another thing he'd gotten for me so I told him that I was too old for it anyway, it'd look better on a shelf. 

I made him sad. He didn't say anything and was quiet until dinner. After dinner he went out and left me in my room to play with my action figures. Which looking back on it now wasn't a very smart idea, to leave a baby bones in the house by themselves. Anyway he came back after i'd gone to sleep, the next morning my scarf was all fixed and when I ran downstairs to tell him he wasn't around. Turns out he was in his room still sleeping. That was the first time he told me about the goblins. 

When The human first came around sans was really cautious, he was around the house a lot more than usual. One time the human and I came back from a coking lesson at Undyne's house, Undyne got excited while she had the knife in her hand and it slipped. Sans saw the slice in my scarf and got really upset. He glared at the human and made the human scared. Sans didn't say anything but I scolded him for making them cry, the human tried to say it was alright but it wasn't, its not okay to make your friend cry. At least thats what the book from the librarby says. Sans stormed off and we didn't see him again until dinner when he entered with another pun (don't tell him it was actually kinda funny). Everyone just ignored anything had even happened? So thats what I did. My scarf was on the foot of my bed the next morning repaired like it was never torn.

Here on the surface there is less of a reason to wear my battle body. Undyne says wearing the same outfit everyday up here makes people think i'm dirty, but i'm not! I shower everyday! One time after a shower i noticed my scarf was gone, I got scared and i called out to sans. I was scared that I had misplaced my scarf, he was in his bathroom though wearing my scarf around his neck with a sad look on his face. He looked like he was deep in thought until he saw me standing behind him. I asked him what he was doing with my scarf, he told me he was trying it on for shits and giggles. I don't really like when Sans swears like he does but I explained that it was my scarf, and if he had wanted to wear it he could of just asked, He took it off and held it out to me before responding 'Nah it looks better on you'. I know my scarf is great, about as great as Me!! but i couldn't tell you why sans would want to try it on.

The other day my we were in the park, watching the clouds go by. USUALLY i don't like to be so lazy but Undyne and the human had me convinced that it was the kind of day that you lay down on a hill and stare up at the sky. Sans has been known to do this but at night when all the stars are out and you run the chance of seeing a shooting star. You can make wishes on those, and he always does; he never tells me what he wished for though. We were laying on the very top of the hill, almost no one was around which is weird because the Human said it was a perfect day? It was really windy, both the human and Undyne wore jackets. I didn't feel the need since it went right through me.....(don't tell sans I wrote that) The wind caught hold of my scarf though and it went flying down the hill. All three of us chased after it but it fell in the river and got taken away. Undyne gave me a pat on the back and the human splashed in the river for a bit before giving up. Thats when I decided cloud watching wasn't very fun anymore. 

I was sad for a few days, Sans asked where my scarf had gone and I told him about the annoying wind taking it away. I think he saw how sad I was because he was gone before my eyes. I didn't see him for dinner, or breakfast the next day. He doesn't come home from work for lunch so i was excited to see him when he returned from work. I greeted him but he was off to his room. He didn't come out until dinner was ready, he apologized and said that work was hard that day and he even brought some home so he was gonna be up in his room for a bit. He did this for the next few days and the house was quiet. Not even that dog was around to bother me. 

It was a Friday when he came home from work and didn't immediately run to his room. He came to the kitchen where I was preparing Anime Night Spaghetti and told me to hold out my hands. I was weary because i had been bested by his whoopie cushion trick before and I wouldn't be bested again! He said that it was no joke this time, to hold out my hands and close my eyes. He laid a light material in my hand and i knew that he'd found my scarf! He had gone out and looked all that night and found my scarf. He said it was ripped to shreds and had to wait on the goblins to fix it. He said I wasn't the same Papyrus without it. I pulled it around my neck and hugged him for what felt like forever.

I don't know why my scarf means so much to sans, or why he sometimes looks real sad when he sees it, but i do my best to take care of it for him. Gosh I don't know what he'd do without me.

**Author's Note:**

> Added 9/14/2016


End file.
